Nanami Yasuri
|-|Base= |-|With Akutō Bita= Summary Nanami Yasuri is Shichika Yasuri's elder sister and the seventh opponent he faces for the Deviant Blades. Originally intended to succeed Mutsue Yasuri as the head of the family, he denied her this right upon realizing that she was too powerful and a dangerous existence for him to raise. Eventually, he attempted to kill her out of fear for her power but was stopped by his son. Later in life, to allow Shichika to reach his full potential, and to escape her miserable existence, she decides to go on a rampage to persuade him to kill her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | At least 8-B | 7-A Name: Nanami Yasuri Origin: Katanagatari Gender: Female Age: '''In her twenties '''Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Sword Powers and Abilities: |-|Natural Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (type 2), Regeneration (High-Low; Regenerated instantly after tearing a large chunk out of her side), Power Mimicry, Nullification, can predict every move the opponent will make throughout the fight just by seeing their stance, can copy other's strength just by looking at them, Instinctive Reaction, Invisible Attacks, Clairvoyance/Enhanced Senses (Can detect the location of any living thing around her, even if they have erased their presence), Resistance to Poison and Disease Manipulation, extremely high pain tolerance (unfazed by a hole in her chest or tearing apart her sides) |-|Kyotōryū abilities= Martial Arts Mastery, Can detect an opponent's vague threat level as an aura, A Sixth Sense that allows her to sense the presence and attributes of nearby weapons, as well as impending enemy attacks, Information Analysis (Can fully analyze and come up with methods to counter sword styles she's never encountered after witnessing a single attack, determining the opponent's exact weakness in the process), Durability Negation (Can strike at an enemy's internal organs directly, and pass through armor and objects with shockwaves), Can cause an opponent's heart to explode, Possession Negation, Soul Manipulation, Speed Amplification, Afterimage Creation, and Illusion Creation with Kyotoryuu: Iris, Surface Scaling, Resistance to Charismatic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Possession, and Empathic Manipulation (Due to the Yasuri family's curse causing their minds to work as weapons rather than people) |-|Replicated Abilities= can make her body and anything supported by it weightless, can lengthen and strengthen her nails into claws, can generate wind blades with hand slashes, Perfect Marksmanship (Perfected a dart-throwing martial art until she had perfect accuracy), Poison Manipulation and Pain Manipulation via darts, Resistance to Curse Manipulation (Broke the family curse on herself when she witnessed the use of a sword) |-|Akutō Bita= Immortality (types 1, 2, and 3), Self-Sustenance (types 2 and 3), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, would have regenerated from a massive hole through her torso) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Was already far more powerful than her father at an early age, to the point that he couldn't bring himself to trust her since she could so easily kill him. Easily overpowered Shichika when they were younger, ripping off his fingernails in the process) | At least City Block level (Shichika noted that Sabi Hakuhei never indicated during their fight that he was stronger than her) | Mountain level (Destroyed Mt Odori when killing Konayuki's parents, which would require this much power). Can copy the opponent's strength with Higi: Migeika. Can ignore durability with Kyōtōryū. Speed: At least Supersonic, likely far higher (Able to hit Shichika 272 times before he could react. Was effortlessly able to dodge Shichika's attacks, including Kyouka Suigetsu, which surpasses his normal combat speed) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, likely far higher (Replicated the combined strength of the Itezora Clan, the weakest of which was far stronger than mid-series Shichika). Higher with Ninpō: Ashigaru (Can turn the weight of herself and everything supported by her body to zero) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | At least City Block Class | Mountain Class Durability: Unknown (Is wracked with sickness and was easily wounded by a simple dart, though she notes that no wound can kill her) | Mountain level (Akutō Bita allows her body to withstand her full power without giving out, and Shichika couldn't defeat her without Shichika Hachiretsu: Kai) Stamina: Low, she gets tired easily because of her poor health. However, she still managed to destroy the Shireizan Temple, and exterminate the Itezora clan alone. | Infinite. Akutō Bita continually supplies her with all the energy she needs. Doesn't need to sleep, eat or drink. Range: Standard melee range, higher with air blades and Ninpō. Standard Equipment: None notable | Stolen poison darts | Akutō Bita. *'Akutō Bita:' Like the other Deviant Blades, Akutō Bita was forged using a combination of centuries-old blacksmithing techniques, alchemical research, occult rituals, and even scientific methods far ahead of the series's timespan, making use of Shikizaki Kiki's soothsaying abilities. Akutō Bita's focus is "rejuvenation", and consists of a beautifully-cut but somewhat grotesque-looking dagger that continually seeps vile energy. Known as the evilest blade, Akutō Bita is a blade capable of generating electricity, but it is not used for combat. Rather, it is stabbed into the user's chest and electrifies them to forcefully remove any weaknesses from the body, making its main focus rejuvenation. When stabbed into Nanami it removes her body's physical limits, allowing her to fight at full power without tiring. Essentially making the wielder immortal, it continually supplies all energy they need, removing the need for food, rest, or drink, and making it so that even the most intense wounds will not kill them. To date, the only method shown to be capable of killing a wielder of Akutō Bita is to kill them hundreds of times in a single instant to overload the energy inside. Intelligence: Nanami Yasuri is viewed by the world of martial arts as a nightmarish monster for her capabilities. Even before she began replicating other martial arts, her instinctive and involuntary movements are so incredibly perfect and fluid that even when up against opponents of comparable speed her dodging resembles intangibility, avoiding each attack by a margin that is microscopic and invisible. Her instinctive movements contain no superfluous motion or effort whatsoever, and when attacking it looks as though she's simply walking past people and they fall apart like shredded paper and are reduced to paste the moment they enter her line of sight, while her hands move so perfectly that they appear to have vanished from her body. For this reason, she initially believed that learning martial arts would make her weaker, which is why she did it, though it is unknown if this succeeded, or if she simply added those skills to her own. Pengin and Emonzaemon jointly evaluated that nobody, not even Hoo Maniwa, Shichika, or Sabi Hakuhei, had more than a 0% chance of defeating Nanami. When asked how he would fight her, Emonzaemon says he would avoid a fight by any means necessary, and if forced to, would only be able to stall for time until Hitei escapes. Weaknesses: Poor health, very low stamina, possibly unable to wield swords (being swords themselves, Kyotōryū users are physically unable to utilize swords. Nanami's Migeika can counter this by copying swordsmanship), cannot copy or predict anything if she can't see | With Akutō Bita removed, her body will give out due to being unable to withstand her full power Notable Attacks/Techniques: Immortal Body: For unknown reasons, Nanami is incapable of being killed by ordinary wounds. From the moment she was born, she was wracked with excruciating sickness and physical pain that horrified those around her, to the point that her first words were "please let me die". No matter what kind of poison or disease enters her body, or how much agony she is put through, Nanami's body will refuse to let her stop breathing. It can even begin breaking down due to being unable to handle her power, causing her to collapse with fatigue and be paralyzed by coughing fits, and still manage to keep her alive. The only known method of killing her is to get her body to overload on her power and start deteriorating, while simultaneously inflicting massive amounts of internal organ damage, and even then she is capable of lingering for several minutes. Higi: Migeika (Hidden Move: Sight Training): Nanami Yasuri was born with the eyes of gods. Nanami's eyes take in any detail against her will, reading any technique, movement, and weakness instantaneously. The moment Nanami sees the opponent take a stance, she knows and can predict and/or counter every move contained in their fighting style, including supernatural abilities. The first time Nanami sees a technique utilized, she can use it to the extent that its current user can. With each successive usage on her part, she improves it as much as it would have with an additional lifetime/generation of training. If she witnesses the technique being used a second time, she perfects it to the point that even countless generations of users inheriting and improving the technique wouldn't be able to surpass her version. This ability even allows her to break her natural limitations by seeing others do what she is completely incapable of, and can even replicate another individual's superior physical strength. This ability completely bypasses the generational increase of Ninpo, and the training requirements for most powers, and is noted to be "an existence that should not exist". *''Ninpō: Tsume Awase:'' A technique copied from Maniwa Kamakiri, it allows the user to turn nails into long and sharp blades and fire them from her fingers. *''Ninpō: Ashigaru:'' A technique copied from Maniwa Chōchō that allows the user to partially ignore gravity, bringing the weight of their body and any object they touch almost to zero. Using this technique it's possible to jump over huge distances, run on water, lift weights, perform impossible maneuvers and so on. Moreover, this ability allows the user to easily dodge most physical attacks because the air movement would move the body away before the actual hit can reach it. *''Ninpō: Makibishi Shidan:'' A technique copied from Maniwa Mitsubachi that allows the user to launch poisoned shells against the enemy at high speed with their bare hands. *''Strength of the Itezora clan:'' It's the copied feature of the Itezora clan whose members possessed enormous physical strength. Even the weakest of the children of this clan can wave a sword that weighs hundreds of kilograms (or even tons) at superhuman speeds, breaking trees and stones with ease. '- Kyotōryū': (No Sword Style) The martial art utilized by Shichika and his sister, created by and named after their ancestor. The fighting style revolves around the practice of training and honing the user's body in such a way that the user needs not wield any sort of weapon, becoming capable of replicating the effects of any sword with their movements. The martial art also involves the extensive conditioning of one's mind, facilitated by the Yasuri family's genetic curse and Shikizaki Kiki's dabbling in the occult. A Kyotōryū user's mind, emotions, and morality do not function like those of a human, instead, they think, feel, and live as a weapon. In practice, this means that the only person capable of influencing their behavior is the one they have arbitrarily chosen as their "wielder", and no form of manipulation, bribes, mind control, possession, or other factors can be used against them. A Kyotōryū user also possesses an intrinsic connection with all other weapons, allowing them to see "sword pressure", an aura possessed by all weapons. Viewing this aura allows one to sense the presence of nearby weapons and see their attributes, as well as predict what their wielder will have them do next. As martial arts can be described as making oneself into a weapon, those who have mastered any unarmed fighting style can be viewed and analyzed to a lesser extent, with those who pose a significant enough threat to the Kyotōryū user having a "sharp" aura. *'Kyotōryū First Stance: Lily of the Valley': Left foot front, right foot back-side, right hand forward, left hand at side. The basic Kyotōryū fighting stance, balanced between defense and offense. **'Kyotōryū: Chrysanthemum': A move that allows Nanami to catch the opponent's blade mid-strike and break it behind her back. **'Kyotōryū: Kyouka Suigetsu': A right palm strike to the sternum that causes the opponent's heart to explode, used to intercept airborne attacks as they descend. This move comes out quicker than any of Nanami's other techniques, allowing her to strike down enemies far faster than she is if she can predict their approach. **'Kachou Fuugetsu': A strike from the left palm to the right pectoral **'Hyakka Ryouran': A knee strike to the chin that can strike opponents even through armor **'Ryuuryoku Kakou': A powerful punch just above the sternum, releasing a shockwave which passes through barriers and hits whichever layer Nanami is aiming for. Capable of bypassing armor and skin to strike the organs directly, or hitting objects behind the target without damaging their body **'Hika Rakyuou': A double palm strike just below the collarbone **'Tenka Kinjou': A closing double karate chop to both sides of the midriff *'Kyotōryū Second Stance: Daffodil': Left foot forward, right foot back, arms at the sides bent at the elbows with palms facing upward. An enhanced defensive stance that allows the user to break weapons more effectively. Used in case Kyotōryū: Chrysanthemum fails. *'Kyotōryū: Seventh Stance: Iris': Crouched in a "race start" position with fingertips splayed onto the ground and torso horizontal. It greatly enhances the user's speed to the point of being invisible to opponents that were previously comparable in speed. Allows the user to feint so fluidly as they dash forward that an illusory clone of themselves is sent out in front of them, causing the enemy to reflexively counterattack too early and leave themselves open to a followup attack. **'Kyotōryū: Rose': A flying roundhouse kick to the opponent's shoulder, performed as a followup to Iris once the opponent has attacked the illusion. Becomes more effective the faster the opponent has struck, utilizing their momentum to throw off their movements and increase their power. **'Kyotōryū: Violet': A palm strike to the right shoulder, producing a shockwave that blasts even heavier opponents backward. **'Kyotōryū Seventh Hidden Art: Scattered Blossoms': A flying downward axe kick that splits the opponent's innards vertically down the middle and slams them into the ground. Used to exploit the opponent's blind spots. *'Kyotōryū: Peony': A powerful straight kick behind the user, used to thwart ambushes from behind. *'Kyotōryū: Lily': A hooking kick used to snag allies and fling them out of the way of incoming attacks. *'Kyotōryū: Plum': A roundhouse kick to the shoulder that can floor opponents much faster and tougher than the user by weaponizing the enemy's momentum. *'Kyotōryū: Hikara Kyuyou': Two simultaneous palm strikes, one to each shoulder. Capable of forcing a foreign soul out of the body it's possessing, killing the soul without harming the host. *'Kyotōryū "Red Poppy" and "Daphne" Hybrid Striking Technique': Thousands of piercing strikes from the fingertips, performed at such speeds that they are invisible to the naked eye and kill the opponent 272 times before they have finished reacting to the initial movement. By simultaneously inflicting so much death, Kyotōryū users can even kill immortal opponents with this move. *'Kyotouryuu Ultimate Move': Hundreds of rapid fingertip strikes that negate durability and send out shockwaves powerful enough to shred apart a building and shatter nearby weapons. *'Kyotouryuu: Orchid': A leap into the air with the back facing the enemy (left leg and arms bent, right leg and arms straight down). Then twisting in mid-air and delivering an overhead kick w/the right leg. *'Kyotouryuu: Pomegranate into Iris, Hybrid Combo': Starts on right knee with right hand forward, left hand and leg bent back. Right palm strike, then a piercing strike with the left hand. *'Kyotouryuu: Magnolia': Swings right leg at the enemy then brings it straight up in a sudden motion. *'Kyotouryuu: Cherry': A series of powerful palm strikes, utilizing compressed air. *'Kyotouryuu: Wild Strawberry': 4 kicks while mid-air, then an axe-kick to down the enemy. *'Kyotouryuu: Bellflower': Left extended hand strike. Turns around and crosses the opponent's arms behind their back overhead, holding the opponent's sleeves in a powerful grip that can incapacitate people who lack the flexibility to bend out of it. *'Nameless': Catches the sword between the hands. So simple a move it doesn't have a name. Key: Childhood | Adulthood | Post-Itezora/with Akuto Bita Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Lucario (Pokemon) Lucario's Profile (Base Lucario and With Akuto Bita Nanami were used, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Katanagatari Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Self-Sustenance Users